


Say What Now? American Duos Edition

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Breaking News [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After this commercial break, Santa Barbara's Entertainment News gets a little sandpaper-esque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What Now? American Duos Edition

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Breaking News challenge

"And the last story in tonight's EN Entertainment News, from the 'Say What Now?' Files: an odd turn of events on the _American Duos_ show tonight. Joey?"

"That's right, Vanessa. Nigel St. Nigel, notorious _Duos_ villain, actually green-lighted an act today that both of his co-judges vetoed. He overruled them, and the duo slid into the next level of the show."

"Now Joey, I have to say, Emilina may be a degenerate drunk, but she was spot on in her analysis of this duo. I have no idea what Nigel St. Nigel was thinking!"

"Well, he did make one good point 'Nessa. They were definitely rough. But let's leave the final judgments to you, Santa Barbara. We're gonna roll their clip here in a sec. All you have to do is log on to Facebook or Twitter, hashtag 'ENsaywhatnow' and tell us what you think of Shawn Spenstar and Gus T.T. Showbiz!"


End file.
